Rolling in the Grass
by AkaneRedGirl
Summary: It starts with the scene in the last book where Henry is basically beating up Joss, only this time Henry and Vlad "get together". Lemon-yummy. Yaoi: no likey, no ready! I do not own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Please leave a review. Please review. Enjoy!


"You should have told me! We've been best friends for thirteen years, Vlad!" Henry was furious, but a lot of his rage had subsided after damaging Vlad's face with his fist.

"Henry, I'm sorry, I… _We_ just didn't want you to worry; we didn't want you to be mad at us," Vlad said quietly. His nose had healed, but had left crimson stains on his shirt and his fangs still hadn't retreated into his gums.

Henry's eyes softened just the slightest bit, "I'll always be worried about you; you get into way too much trouble."

Vlad smiled, it felt like Joss and himself had been forgiven. "Like you don't get into any trouble, _McMillan_," Vlad teased.

Joss chuckled and Henry smiled wryly, "Not _nearly_ as much trouble as you get into…" Henry's eyes became clouded with sadness and his smile faltered. Vlad's own smile disappeared and a sympathetic look came into his eyes. He knew what Henry was thinking; he was thinking about Vlad's upcoming trial and the cleansing and how Vlad would have to die if they didn't find his dad's journal. Vlad pulled his best friend into a hug and whispered, "We'll find book, don't worry."

Henry just stood there in Vlad's arms, staring blankly at nothing, "But what if we don't? Our chances were slim to begin with and we've looked everywhere but there's still no sign of it. We have no idea where it is, Vlad, it could be anywhere," Henry put his arms around his friend and clutched him tight. "I don't want to lose you," he said in barely a whisper.

Joss had disappeared, Vlad noticed, probably to give them some space. After all, this could be some of the last days he'd ever spend with Henry after a thirteen year friendship.

Vlad hugged Henry tighter; he could hear his friend's heart beat fast with worry and could smell the fear on his skin. He didn't want to lose Henry either; just like how he hadn't wanted to lose the vampire/drudge connection they had by releasing Henry when he had planned to run away from Bathory.

Without meaning to, Vlad nuzzled Henry's neck. He could feel Henry tense up in his embrace, but he could also feel him relax again when he realized that Vlad wasn't about to make a snack out of him. Vlad whispered into Henry's ear again, even though no one was around to hear his words, "I don't want to lose you either. You're my best friend and I… I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you worry. I'm sorry that we're in this situation. I'm sorry about all the troubles I've ever caused you."

Vlad was surprised by the words that tumbled out of his mouth, but he wouldn't have wanted to take them back even if he could. He wanted Henry to know he was sorry, and Vlad wanted him to know how he felt about Henry. Vlad had only just realized his feelings for his friend just now in his embrace. He hoped Henry understood what he was telling him; Vlad was scared and doubted that he'd live so he was apologizing and confessing the feelings he hadn't known about until he voiced them.

Vlad was saying good bye.

He held Henry tighter; not enough to hurt him but enough to hold himself together, and nuzzled his head into the crook where Henry's neck met his shoulder. He felt that if he let Henry go after confessing so much that he'd fall to pieces. Henry sighed into Vlad's hair and rested his chin on top of his head. "I love you too, Vlad… and it's ok. It's not your fault everyone's out to kill you. I just wish I could protect you, but I can barely keep myself together."

Vlad looked up at his friend, his eyes blurry with forming tears, and saw Henry's tear-streaked cheeks. His heart also skipped a beat when he realized that Henry had said 'I love you, too'. Vlad lifted his hand and dried Henry's cheeks with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Henry smiled sadly and put his hand on top of Vlad's as it rested on his cheek. Vlad closed his eyes; he knew what was coming. He could feel Henry's warm breath against his lips; he could feel him getting closer and closer. It felt like they were in slow motion; Vlad just wanted Henry to hurry up and kiss him already. It had felt like hours had passed when Vlad felt Henry's lips on his.

The kiss started out light and gentle; Vlad wouldn't have minded if it stayed like that forever as long as he could be with Henry like this but he knew Henry wanted more.

Right on queue, Henry forced open Vlad's mouth and explored with his tongue. Vlad was high off of Henry's scent and the passion in that kiss, which left him vulnerable to bloodthirsty beast inside him. The demon began to rear its ugly head, but this time Vlad was unafraid; its intentions were completely different than they usually would be. The monster was driven by passion and lust, not blood.

Vlad's hands crawled up Henry's shirt and explored his chest and back. Henry tensed as his friend's cold fingers moved over his warm skin. Vlad bit Henry's bottom lip gently and ran his tongue over it. Vlad wanted more; he wanted to feel Henry's skin against his own.

Sensing Vlad's thought; Henry stripped off his shirt and helped Vlad shed his. Vlad could feel grass on his back; somehow they'd ended up on the ground.

Henry was on top.

Vlad quirked an eyebrow up and Henry mimicked him. "You should be enjoying this," Henry teased.

Vlad rolled, pushing Henry to ground under him and straddling him, "I'm the vampire here, you're my drudge. I should get to be the dominant one."

Henry silenced him with a kiss and they rolled over once again, with Henry back on top. "Exactly, I'm the drudge, that's why I should be pleasuring you," Henry retorted. Vlad's face went scarlet; that was one of the _last_ things he expected Henry to say.

Then again, this day was getter a lot crazier than he had thought it would.

Henry smirked at Vlad's blush and kissed him full on the mouth then he whispered into Vlad's ear, "If this is going to be one of our last moments together, I want it to be memorable. I don't want to forget you, and I don't want you to forget about me."

Vlad nodded and kissed his cheek reassuringly; he didn't want to forget either, he wanted these last days to be special. Henry smiled and leaned down to Vlad's stomach. He trailed tender kisses up Vlad's belly and to his chest. Vlad put both his hands on Henry's hips and moaned as Henry dragged his tongue across the other boy's nipple.

This was something he definitely wouldn't forget.

Henry flicked his tongue over the raised pink flesh as his hands clumsily fumbled with the button on Vlad's pants. Vlad was a bit embarrassed that he'd gotten hard so fast, but he didn't really care; passion clouded his mind and he could think of nothing but the pleasure.

Henry had succeed in unsnapping the button on Vlad's dark jeans and started to slip them off. Vlad could feel his hard member rubbing against the other boy's inner thigh and it only made him hotter. He worked his jeans off with his feet and could feel Henry's hands creeping along his boxers. Vlad sighed and let out a moan when he felt Henry's hand start to stroke him through the thin undergarments. Henry leaned down and kissed him before finally removing the last piece of Vlad's clothing.

Vlad saw him gawk a bit as the boxers were slid off and discarded; but Vlad was breathing too heavy to say something witty. Henry hurriedly got over his surprise and pumped him fast. Vlad arched his back slightly and growled with pleasure; it felt so _good_. Henry's hands were a bit rough against Vlad's sensitive skin but, again, Vlad didn't care. He was reaching his climax already; he arched his back more and let out a loud moan as warm juices squirted into Henry's hands.

Henry looked a little disappointed when Vlad looked up at him. Vlad was breathing heavily and he felt so relaxed and hot. He sat up and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Henry's lips and looking into his eyes, "What's the matter?"

Henry smiled a little bit, "I didn't think it would be so quick."

Vlad smirked, "We're not done yet though, it's your turn."

Vlad pushed Henry onto the ground at attacked his mouth with his lips. His hands explored Henry's torso and made their way to his jeans. He fumbled with the button and zipper, but soon Henry was lying in just his boxers; Vlad could see the outline of his hard member through the material. He dropped kisses on Henry's thighs and belly before taking off the shorts. Vlad got right to work, pumping Henry fast and keeping his eyes trained on Henry's face.

Henry's eyes were closed and he was sweating. His heavy breathing was loud in Vlad's ears, but he could hear Henry's heart beating fast against his ribcage underneath the breathing and moans.

Henry moaned loudly and a shiver struck his body. He arched his back and Vlad could see his toes wiggling out of the corner of his eye. "Vlad!" Henry moaned loudly as warm liquid burst onto Vlad's hands. Vlad was smug that he could get that reaction out of Henry. Henry opened his tired eyes and looked at Vlad. Vlad smiled, Henry smiled back. Both of them were still breathing heavy.

Henry sat up and put his arms loosely around Vlad. Vlad kissed him and coiled an arm around his waist. They watched the sun sink down in the sky and got dressed when it became darker and colder. Vlad looked at the stars, then looked at the boy standing next to him. He hugged him and whispered, "I'll never forget you, Henry, I love you." Henry smiled at him and whispered back, "I love you too, see you tomorrow."

Henry punched him lightly in the arm and they both went their separate ways. Vlad couldn't stop smiling and he felt like he was floating. Even though his death date was getting so close so fast, he was happy; he knew that Henry loved him and they had gotten intimate. That could've kept Vlad smiling forever; he and Henry had another secret now, something that absolutely no one but the two of them knew.

When he got home, he was so tired. He wondered why he hadn't felt so tired walking home; probably because he was too happy to notice. Now, he just wanted to sleep. He went up to his room and did just that; and all through the night he dreamed of their experience. All through his hot, sweaty dreams he was smiling.


End file.
